Make a wish
by Katy Rain Muhle
Summary: After seeing Danny and Sam blossom into a lovely couple, Tucker feels out of place. Desperate to have a taste of what Danny and Sam have, he unwittingly makes a seemingly innocent wish, not knowing that the genie known as Desiree had escaped her captivity and is near. With a wish come true comes the terrible consequences that it withholds.
1. So you wish it, so it shall be

Tucker pouted. Now that Sam and Danny were out in the open about their feelings, things were starting to shift uncomfortably for the techno nerd.

It wasn't as noticeable in the beginning. They still hung out and did things like they normally would: gost hunting, going to the arcade, trying to TP Vlad's mansion. Just good old fun.

But then things started to change.

It started off with him calling both Danny and Sam for a little get together on a Saturday, but the couple had been busy, most probably making out senselessly. That didn't matter to Tucker. They were his friends and they could do whatever they wanted together; that's the privilege couples got, right?

Slowly, Tucker began to see a pattern that surprised him. It was so shocking that he found himself running around one morning like he was chasing something.

He was becoming a third wheel.

A third wheel? Impossible! It couldn't be! They were a trio; they did everything together, from eating his favourite kind of food - which was anything that had meat in it (although Sam still chose to fight with him for his choice in meaty meals) - to saving Amity Park. He couldn't be a third wheel, could he...?

Yeah, he could.

Tucker sulked when he came to the realisation. He dared not tell Danny or Sam about it; those two would obviously pity him and try to make more time for them out of guilt, which would subequently make things worse.

So, the lone warrior put up a brave front and endured it all. The ditching; the excuses; the loneliness. Tucker endured all those painstaking days in high school, alone. Well, at least he had Dash to throw him in lockers when he got bored.

But overtime, Tucker was getting fed up with being left behind. He understood that since Danny and Sam were a couple they needed time to each other, but what about him? Wasn't he their best friend? Didn't he matter?

Of course he did.

It wasn't as if it was their fault. It was a relationship, something both Sam and Danny yearned for, and a relationship took time to maintain.

So, it was back to sulking on how unfair and cruel life was. Maybe he should look for new friends? No way, he didn't want to hurt and betray Danny and Sam like that. Try going out with Star again? Nah, he didn't need Paulina's drama.

Oh, God, he was so bored! He had been walking behind Danny and Sam - the latter were holding hands while speaking softly to each other. All Tucker could do was look around, trying to find anything of interest.

"Tucker?" Sam called.

Tucker's head whipped in her direction. She looked worried, her eyes portraying concern for him pretty well, and Tucker kind of felt bad for it.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Tuck. You're acting pretty weird these days," Danny put in.

I'm acting weird? You're the ones that can't keep your hands off each other.

"Relax guys, I'm just looking for something," Tucker threw in.

"Like what?" was Sam's suspicious query.

Tucker's mind raced for an answer. "Uhh... Star?"

"Seriously?" Sam said, brows furrowed in obvious disapproval. "Forget about her, Tucker. She isn't worth it."

"Yeah, man. All she did was make you carry her books and stuff."

"So? I'm a nerd and I got needs."

"Just stay away from her," Sam said. "I don't like how she treats you."

"Yeah, yeah," Tucker grumbled. It was close though; if they hadn't bought the Star excuse then he would need to explain himself further.

"So," Tucker initiated, "wanna go to Nasty Burger after school?"

"Sorry, Tuck, but Sam's parents called me over."

"Again?"

Sam sighed. "You know how it is. They don't trust Danny and it's not as if that's going to change."

"Can't you just... cancel or something?"

The look Sam gave him was a negative.

"Can I at least come with?"

"Sorry, Tucker, but my parents wanna corner Danny, and I don't think they want anyone else over."

"Oh," the nerd said, failing to hide his disappointment.

"But... we could always go to the arcade tomorrow?" Sam offered, picking up on his gloom. Her usually composed face broke out in guilt, already knowing that she was ditcing him again.

Tucker forced a smile. "That would be cool. So, did you guys do your algebra?"

Afternoon came fast for the nerd. Tucker looked at his watch. He had been waiting for Danny and Sam at the front entrance to the school, but the two were no where to be seen.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my meat," Tucker looked over his shoulder and sure enough, Dash was behind him.

"Hey Dash," Tucker said exasperatedly.

"Well, meat, what will it be today? The lockers or the gym closets?" Dash said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well, since we did the whole locker thing last week, I'm betting gym closet?"

"Great answer, loser."

And that's exactly where Tucker found himself in.

After he was able to wash away the smell of dirty socks from his yellow shirt, Tucker took out his phone. He saw a text that was sent from Danny.

"Sorry Tuck, we had to leave a bit earlier. Sam's parents demanded my presence or whatever. Danny."

'Oh great', Tucker thought while rolling his eyes. All that waiting was for nothing.

He walked sluggishly home. It's not as if there was going to be anything to do. It was these moments that Tucker wished he had a girlfriend. Not just any girl; the ideal girl, who wouldn't bully him or treat him like garbage. She would be nice and honest, not egotistical and fake.

"What am I thinking? No one like that exists in this time. Well, maybe a few... Danny sure is lucky."

Could it be helped if he was jealous of Danny and Sam's relationship? They were perfect for each other. Hell, even the popular kids agreed. All he could settle for was being the kid who just hung around Casper High, looking more lost every day.

He sighed as he flopped on his bed. Looking at the ceiling did very little in dwindling his gloom. It was so unfair. It seemed like everyone else was finding themselves and living their lives while he aimlessly withered to pieces.

"Just once, I want things to go my way. Waking up in the morning and spending time with my friends; being popular... A good girlfriend."

Boy how he wished he had a girlfriend.

"I just wish I could have one." Tucker said despondently. "I just wished I had a girlfriend who was human both on the inside and out. A girl who would give me her time and patience. She would love me unconditionally. She would be so beautiful that all the guys would want to be with her, but she would stay with me so long as she wants to. I wish she wasn't perfect, so I could get to know her insecurites and help her overcome them. Even if she had a brocken heart and never trusted men, I would love her nonetheless. If we broke up then it would be for the reason we didn't love each other anymore and nothing else... God, what's wrong with me? Stuff like that never happens to the 'loser'. Jeez, get your head out of the gutter, Tucker!"

He smacked his face and dawned a look of determination. "Okay, tomorrow is just another day. Danny and Sam might ditch me, but so what? Just go with the flow."

He started feeling his eyes getting heavy. He let out a yawn, realising that it was indeed late. He changed into his pyjama's and snuggled into his bed.

"I wish I had a beautiful girl..." He soon fell asleep.

If he had been paying attention then he would have noticed that his desires attracted a ghost.

"Men and their filthy needs." Desiree scoffed as she peered into Tucker's window. "All of you are the same, wishing for only the things that will benefit you and your selfishness."

Desiree scowled at the teen. She huffed from where she floated. Escaping the Ghost Zone had been no small feet. Luckily, she had escaped with the Box Ghost, who was Team Phantom's main target. They hadn't seen her make her way out of the place, allowing her the freedom to roam freely and grant wishes, making her stronger in time.

But nobody was wishing for anything.

It had been days and Desiree felt her energy depleting. She needed to grant wishes, it was the reason she existed, but since people didn't seem to need anything, she found herself stuck.

Until now.

She had been floating by and heard everything Tucker had said. He had made a wish, two in fact, but it was her duty to grant a wish.

The first wish was a lot more specific and by default that is the one she needed to grant. It was one thing with making monster trucks and ghosts, but to actually create a girlfriend? Creating a body wasn't that difficult, but making a soul that fit the human's interests was. The girlfriend would have a free will, not just focus primarily on one task like pleasing Tucker. Desiree had to hand it to the nerd, when he made a wish he was sure to leave little potholes.

"So you wish it, so it shall be," Desire said as she waved her hands. She felt the familiar magic running through her ghost form.

In all honesty, she never had absolute control of her powers. The wishes people made just came naturally on the magic's part, all she did was call for it.

This moment was no different. She felt the magic taking effect...

On her?

"What is the meaning of this?" Desiree quarrelled as she stared at her form. The power was engulfing her in a pink hue. Desiree looked at herself in shock. She tried to brush the energy off her, but it did little to stop the progress.

"No! What is happening?!" The genie cried in alarm. She waved her hands frantically around, trying and failing to ward of the power that was taking her body hostage. Soon the energy engulfed her fully.

And she was gone.

Tucker woke up a bit earlier than he would have liked. He did his morning routines and changed his clothes. Grabbing his schoolbag, he took some time to look in a mirror which was situated in his bedroom.

"Another day of being Tucker Foley," he said with a grin, but soon sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Since he was up earlier than expected, Tucker decided to go to school and wait for Danny and Sam there. He shrugged, it wasn't as if they had time to worry about him.

Strangely, he felt much better about the day. It felt as if something great was going to happened, but Tucker was never the one to listen to his gut, unless it talked about meat.

He arrived at Casper High in record time. Hardly anyone was on the school premises, giving him some alone time, which didn't seem to bother him. He went to the back of the school and sat on the nearest bench he could find.

He took out his P.D.A. and started looking at all scheduled endeavours for the day.

"Not really much," he muttered. He looked around to make sure that he was indeed alone.

Only to see a girl a few benches away from him.

She looked... exotic, was Tucker's mental process. She didn't look like she belonged at Casper High. In fact, this was Tucker's first time ever seeing the girl. She wore a black blouse with matching jeans and sneakers. She had gold bracelets on each wrist, with matching earings on either ear. Her long black hair looked like it was made of the finest silk. For some unkown reason, Tucker suspected that the girl was Egyptian or something.

He didn't know how long he was staring, but quickly looked away when the girl looked in his direction. She knew he was there, but continued to sit on the bench as if she was the only one at school.

'What's her problem?' Tucker wondered.

The girl soon sighed and got up from the bench. She approached Tucker leisurely, allowing the nerd to finally get a good look at her. She was absolutely beautiful. Her curves were so enticing that Tucker found himself in a trance. He had to force himself to focus on her face, lest he be deemed a pervert and received a sucker punch.

As the girl got closer, Tucker gulped. She saw him looking. Well, there goes a potential love interest.

Once the girl was in front of him, she gave him a peculiar stare. Tucker expected venom, but she wasn't looking at him with malice at all; well, there was a bit of mirth, but not to the degree he was expecting. He didn't know what those eyes were telling him. But he was more surprised with what she did next.

She bowed to him, so low that her head touched the grass.

"Good morning... Master."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... What?!"

"Forgive me, I wasn't loud enough," the girl said from her position. "Good morning, Master."

"M-Master?" Tucker sputtered.

"Yes, you wished for a loyal girlfriend. Here I am."

"Wished...?"

Wait a minute?

He quickly looked around. If what the girl said was true then Tucker only knew one way of how this could possibly happen. "Desiree? I know you did this!"

He clamped a hand over his mouth, he didn't need to attract attention. He needed to get out of here and get Danny before the wish in front of him turned murderous.

He knew that Desiree granted wishes with huge consequances. Although the girl in front of him looked innocent and willing, he could not leave it to chance.

"Yes, I granted your wish."

Tucker's head turned to the voice, but he saw no one but the girl...

No way.

"... Is that you, Desiree?" Tucker questioned in both surprise and fear.

"Yes, Master. You made a wish and my magic deemed me your most suitable option."

This had to be a joke. Desiree was what the universe thought could be his girlfriend? He didn't know whether to be flattered or sulk.

"May I stand, Master?" Desiree asked.

"Uhh, yes?" Tucker breathed out.

Desiree stood as ordered.

"This isn't right." Tucker said while waving his hands.

"What isn't, Master?" Desiree questioned.

"You, saying things lke Master. You're not my slave."

That was strange to Desiree. Didn't he wish for a girlfriend? Wasn't that how a girlfriend was supposed to act? All she had known when in Egypt was a life of slavery and being among harem girls. That was when she had known to love and hat-No, she needed to forget about that life and focus on her Master.

"Did you not wish for a girlfriend?" Desiree asked, a bit of annoyance seeping through her visage.

Tucker blushed in embarrassed. It sounded so pathetic, wishing for a girlfriend. It made it seem like he could never get one through conventional means.

"Yeah, I did, but that's not how a girlfriend acts."

Desiree was starting to understand now. This was a different era. Girls acted differently in this timeline. She tilted her head. "How should I act? I dressed in the latest fashion for you. It was not so simple as I needed to do a little research on what was the best attire to 'attract and seduce my boyfriend'... Those 'magazines' were very informative. But it seems I have not read everything correctly."

"Oh, no you don't! I'm not falling for your tricks! I'm getting Danny to send you back to the Gost Zone!"

"Actually," Desiree started smoothly, "you can't get rid of me. As the wish pertains, I am your girlfriend. The only way to be free of this wish is if you told me you don't love me and meant it."

"Well I don..." Tucker couldn't finish the retort; he even tried to force the words out but could not even utter them. He stared at Desiree with wide eyes.

The genie-now-girl shook her head. "Let me show you... Do you love me?"

"Yes," Tucker immediately answered and covered both hands over his mouth in shock.

What was that?

"And I love you," Desiree replied honestly while carrassing his cheek. She would have never been so comfortable if it were under normal circumstances. A man's touch would usually be repulsive to her, but thanks to the magic's effect, she really wanted Tucker to touch her; to make her feel wanted. "It is the conditions of the wish. You wished for a girlfriend that will love you and you will love her back. She would give you her time and patience. She would be beautiful. All the guys would want her, but she would only care for you."

"Wait a minute! That seems a bit long to be just one wish!"

"It's a wish with specifications. When people make wishes, they usually give vague descriptions and my magic fills in the rest, but you are different. Your wish was more precise and easy for my magic to use; it didn't need to fill in any gaps because there was so much information given."

Tucker felt like banging his head on a wall. Damn it! Why him? What did he do to deserve this?

He was desperate, that's what.

"Because this wish has more to do with actual emotional attachment, our love will not last forever, giving you an opportunity to end this relationship."

That made him sigh in relief. So, this was just a temporal thing. This forced love would pass away soon enough. Thank God.

"During this time however, you will not love anyone else as much as you do me. And since you love me, you might be forced to do things you would never originally, the same goes for me."

This time he did bang his head on something, using the bench table as a pillow.

"Are you alright, Master?" Desiree asked in worry.

She didn't really care, Tucker deduced. It was the influence of magic that was making her so concerned for him, and it was making him sorry for worrying her in the first place.

"It's Tucker. I don't like this Master thing you've got going on."

"Okay, Tucker then. What will you call me?"

"What do you mean? You already have a name."

"But Tucker must give a name as he sees fit."

"I'm not your Master!" Tucker said irritably. "In this world, you have your own free will, as little as it is thanks to this magic anyway. Don't service me like a slave, just be yourself. Since I'm stuck with you, I might as well show you what I mean."

"It is my duty as your girlfriend to satisfy your every need," Desiree said slowly, "I have enrolled as a foreign exchange student in order to be close to you. Since you don't mind me using my name, I'm going to keep it, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Tucker waved off. It seemed like he had a long ways to go before he could change the genie's slave complex.

"Do not be decieved. Even if I love you, I do not like this situation. My plan was to have my magic make you suffer."

"Why? Sure we've imprisoned you in the Fenton Thermos, but do you really hate me that much?"

"I hate men. Your selfish ideals sicken me."

"... But you love me, right?"

"... Y-Yes."

Well, at least she wasn't completely lost in forced love.

"So, I'm the only man you can tolerate?"

"Don't push it, Tucker."

"Can't blame a guy for scoring, right? Anyway, how am I going to explain this to Danny? He's gonna know you're a ghost the moment he sees you. His ghost sense is no joke."

"Actually, no. You wished for me to be human inside and out. So, I'm human."

"You're alive?"

"For the time being, yes?"

"Can you hurt me or anything?"

"Only to show you my love."

"... That doesn't make any sense."

"Deal with it."

"Oh man. Danny and Sam are gonna be here any moment now. Come on, if I'm gonna be stuck with you then at least remain close."

"Am I allowed to voice out my opinions?" Desiree queried curiously.

Tucker blinked at her. "Yeah, do what you want."

"You have horrible taste in fashion, but I still love you."

"On second thought, I think you should keep your mouth shut."

**Author's Notes: This was actually my first Danny Phantom fic. Thanks for the review. I was under the impression that Tucker/Desiree fanfics were minimal if not none-existent. Apologies on my part for the mishap. I'd really like to know what you guys think of the story so far though.**


	2. Desiree's first day of school

"I am the Box Ghost, fear my wrath!"

"Would you look at that, sweety. He's floating in the air!"

"It must be that new hover craft technology that I've heard of, honey."

The Box Ghost blinked at his would be victims. He had been looking for people to strike fear in his aimless wonder, only to see a couple walking down a side walk, alone. He expected to see them run in his presence.

"How do you get it to fly like that, mate?" asked a man with an Australian accent.

"Yes, I too am wondering the same thing, sir," said a woman next to the man.

"... Beware my power?"

"Huh? Never heard of a company like that. Do you know who was encharge of building it? Maybe my wife and I could give him a call and order our own hover tech?"

"I am the Box Ghost! Fear me!"

"That's a pretty long name," the woman said as she took out her cellphone. "Let me 'Google' it. Eamtheboxgost Fiermi... Is that correct? Have you ever heard of a name like that, honey?"

"Nope. Maybe the guy who made it is Japanese? You know those guys are crazy."

"What makes you think it's a guy, honey?"

The man shrugged. "Just my guess, love." He turned to the man floating in the air. "Thanks a lot for your help. We're only tourists, so some of this stuff is new to us. Well, hope you enjoy your day and I guess we'll be seeing you around."

"Yes, thank you, sir, for your help." The couple soon left a bewildered Box Ghost.

"... I am the Box Gost?"

Tucker waited impatiently for Danny and Sam. They still hadn't arrived yet and it wouldn't be long before they were deemed late for school.

"Stop fidgeting." He rolled his eyes when he heard that. The genie beside him was staring in annoyance at his nervous actions.

"I can't help it, okay? This isn't exactly something I want to tell my friends about."

"What will you tell your friends?"

"That... H-Hey?" he nervously chuckled when scholars past him, looking at him as if he grew second head. It must have been due to Desiree. She was beautiful. In fact, Tucker would put her above Paulina any day...

Oh snap. Desiree was part of the school now, meaning she was a schoolgirl and would probably become one of the populars because of her beauty. Tucker was troubled, those kind of possibilities would never end well for him.

"Stop findgeting!" Easier said than done, you crazy genie!

Desiree saw that Tucker was not heeding her words. She huffed in irritation, and promptly grabbed his hand with her own.

"What are you doing?!" Tucker screeched, trying to pry his hands out of the genie's grip.

"I am giving you comfort!" Desiree replied roughly, holding his hand like a vice. "Your nervous antics are annoying me!"

... You call that comfort?

Tucker looked around, sure enough there were people staring at him, most noticeable were the populars; they were looking at Desree as if she was some sort of prize and at him as if he was the filth of the Earth to even touch her.

She was the one touching him, he would defend, but jocks never really used their brain power when it came to protecting hot chicks from losers.

Desiree had been fed up with the nerd's actions. Tucker did not realise how deep this love thing was for her in particular. Since she was the focal point of the wish, Desiree was much more in love with Tucker than vice versa - with that came the burden of sharing such love. If Tucker felt hurt then she would feel worse; if Tucker felt lonely, she would seek him out to dwindle her own solitude. The same applied to her. If she wanted comfort, Tucker would know it. If she was ever sad or upset, it was Tucker's job to be there for her. It was a two-way streak. She could fight the feeling all she wanted - and believe it, she tried - but the magic was far too powerful to just ward off.

She was in love with him, head over heals in love. What made it worse was that she had broken her vow to never love another man again.

She cleared her throat to get rid of the thoughts. "You were saying about telling them?"

"Hmm? Oh! Well, I don't even know what I'm gonna say. I could tell them everything, but..."

"But?" Desiree prompted.

"... It's so embarrassing. To think that I, Tucker Foley, was so desperate to have a girlfriend that I had to wish for her."

"Are you embarrassed by me?" She felt hurt by the thought. She knew it wasn't really her emotions but the magic that was flowing through her. But still, ouch.

"N-No!" Tucker blurted out, honestly not sure why he did. He looked at Desiree. "You're beautiful. To be honest, I kind of feel lucky that I have you."

Was it the magic talking or Tucker? Desiree didn't know and felt inclined to keep it that way.

She nodded her head and stiffly said, "I see."

From there on only awkward silence was between them.

"... Hey, Desiree?"

"Yes?"

"What we have, is it like a bond of sorts?"

"Yes. Actually, it's exactly like a magical bond."

"Oh... So, it's like one of those Harry Potter fanfictions I read."

"Fanfictions? Is that some sort of magazine?"

"... Never mind. Why do you hate men?"

Caught off guard, Desiree scowled at the taller brown boy. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, since we're basically stuck together, I figured we might as well make the best of it."

The scowl had not left her pretty face. "That is none of your business. Remember one thing. Even if I say I love you, even if I feel it, it is not real. Do not feel inclined to get to know me. You can use me at your leisure so long as it sticks to the conditions, but it doesn't mean I'll automatically talk to you about my life."

That. Was. Harsh. Trucker actually felt like she rejected him or something close to that.

Desiree suddenly felt her heart clench. It was the guilt of hurting her boyfriend. She mentally sulked. This was so not fair.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Tucker looked at her in surprise.

"I didn't mean to be too harsh."

Where did the sudden one-eigthty come from? One moment, she was snarky; the next, she was apologetic. Jeez, the magic must have been stronger than the nerd thought.

"Forget about it," Tucker waved off. "It's your life and you should feel free to do what you want with it."

Desiree blinked at the nerd. Now that she had time to think about it, Tucker wasn't using this opportunity like most men would. Yes, most men would flaunt her like a trophy and use her to their hearts desire. They would take advantage of her submission. But Tucker wasn't doing that. In fact, he wanted her to act like anyone else in Amity Park, more specifically, herself.

This nerd was strange indeed.

"There you guys are!" Desiree looked at Tucker, noticing his vision was directed somewhere else. She looked in front of her and saw Tucker's friends.

"Sorry, Tucker, but Danny decided to take longer eating breakfast," Sam huffed, pointedly glaring at the Ghost boy.

"What? Your place has good food!"

"Wait, you went to Sam's house?"

"Yeah, man. I do that everyday."

"But, what about me?"

"I figured we'd see you here. So, no worries."

"Right... no worries."

Desiree felt it again. The hurt Tucker was trying to hide could never escape her, but she didn't know what to do. He wasn't exactly welcoming to her first attempt in comforting him.

"We're still going to the arcade, right?"

"Sure we are," Sam said with a smile. "It's gonna be fun. We could hang out at Nasty Burger after?"

Tucker's face broke out into a grin. "I'm so going to kick your butt, Danny!"

"In your dreams, Tuck!"

Desiree coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Oh, right. I wanted to ask who your new friend was," Sam said in realisation.

Oh great. Now, what was he going to do? If he lied then the couple might pick it up. However, Tucker didn't know if telling the truth could ever shield him from humiliation. He gulped, prepared to deal with the blacklash and tell them everything.

"I am Desiree. I transfered from my old school in Egypt and came here."

"Oh, a foreign exchange student? That's pretty cool. We don't get much of them... aside from Kwan, I think." Danny said distractedly while scratching his head.

"So, you were just showing her around the school?" Sam questioned Tucker.

He took it in stride. "Yeah, she didn't know her way around and since I came here early with nothing to do I decided to help out, you know?"

"That's nice but a bit suspicious of you, Tucker," Sam said teasingly. Turning to Desiree, she stretched out a hand, "I'm Sam, and this idiot next to me is my boyfriend, Danny."

Desiree stared at her hand confusedly. She made no attempt at shaking it and just stood where she was.

"Okay, what? They don't shake hands in Egypt?"

"Shake hands? Is that some sort of custom?"

Danny and Sam looked at each other, both faces dawning confusion. However, it was Danny who spoke next. "It's just greeting someone. You know, hello?"

Desiree looked at the hand again and then at Tucker.

"Just hold her hand and shake it," Tucker said exasperatedly.

She detected his impatience, and proceeded to scowl at the nerd. She took Sam's hand, swiftly shook once and let go.

"There!" She said curtly, glaring at Tucker as if to burn a whole in his head.

"Okay," Danny blinked. "Did we miss something?"

Once the bell rang, students started filing inside school, but classes were not to start yet. The principal had an early announcment.

"Desiree?" Sam called. "Since you're new, I think you need to go to the principal first before you can start classes. He needs to know that your transfer was successful."

The four were walking in the halls, which was still packed with students awaiting the morning announcments.

Desiree's eyes widened a fraction. "Of course. Tucker, could you take me there?"

"Uhh... sure." Tucker said.

"Sam and I will be in class. So, come to us when you're done."

Tucker was finding Danny and Sam's behaviour to be odd. Even if it was subtle, he could see Sam giving Desiree suspicious looks and Danny as well. He didn't know what that meant but it shouldn't be serious. If it was then they would tell him, right?

As soon as he bid goodbye to his friends, Tucker started leading Desiree to the principal's office.

Desiree kept close, noticing that a lot of lecherous eyes were peering at her form. Disgusting men! Eyeing her like a piece of meat!

She bumped into Tucker's shoulder, but didn't pull away. It made her calmer, so she leaned in.

Tucker noticed it, but decided to keep a cool head and focus on his task...

That was until he realised he was being glared at by most of the males in the visible vicinity.

It didn't help that he had a hot chick using his shoulder as a snuggle bunny...

It didn't help that her rubbing was causing his body to react.

Before he could panic, he was stopped from walking further.

"What have we got here? A new student?"

"Just leave her alone, Dash. She didn't do anything to you," Tucker shockingly found himself saying.

"Woah, woah, woah. Come on, Tuck. Why are you making me out to be the bad guy here? We're all good friends, aren't we, man?"

Tucker looked at Dash as if he grew a second head.

"Oh, by the way, miss, my name is Dash." He said coolly, but Desiree could spot his desire from miles away.

"I am Desiree and yes, I'm new."

"So you're new, huh? Why don't you let me take over from here, Tuck? I wanna show Desiree the popular table."

So that's what his game was. He wasn't actually being nice, just playing the part - probably just to get into Desiree's pants. That thought irked Tucker, it didn't matter whether it was due to magic or not.

"Sorry, Dash," Tucker said, trying his best to hide his venom. "But I got it covered here."

"Really, Foley? Just let her go. She can't hang out with you; she's out of your league." It sounded as if he thought he was doing them a favour.

Desiree felt her anger flare the more she heard the baboon speak ill of her boyfriend. She was so close to losing it, but Tucker beat her to the punch.

"This coming from a guy who can't even keep a girl interested? Aside from your muscles, dude, what do you got to of-" he didn't get a chance to finish as Dash grabbed him by the top of his shirt and threw him at nearby lockers.

"Tucker!" The name had ripped out of Desiree's throat without her consent, laced with fear and worry. She cursed the power for making her care so much for a... man, but it couldn't be helped.

"Ow... I'm okay!" Tucker said reassuringly as he got to his feet.

Dash marched to the nerd, preparing to give him a beat down.

"Leave him alone!"

Dash turned to see the exotic princess staring antagonizingly at him.

Oh crap, he thought. He had to figure out a way to save himself before he lost any hope of recruiting Desiree into the populars, and subsequantly making her his girlfriend.

"Sorry, Tucker," Dash said sheepishly while offering a hand. "Got a little out of control there. You know how it is."

Boy did he, but Tucker chose to accept the jock's hand instead of voicing out his thoughts.

"Anyway," Dash said, turning to Desiree with a warm smile. "I can show you around classes and introduce you to my friends. We're the most popular in the school and trust me, all of them are gonna love ya."

He was actually serious, Desiree thought in desbelief. After putting Tucker through that, he had the gall to request such a thing from her. She may have hated men in general, but at least Tucker was somewhat torelable. The baboon in front of her however, reiterated her overall deslike of men and their selfish avidities.

"I think I'm fine with Tucker," Desiree stated, pointedly revealing her displeasure for the blonde.

Dash sputtered, not sure how to react to what he just heard.

"Uhh... sure," Dash said, his usual bravado deflated.

Tucker approached Desiree casually. As soon as he was close enough, he received a bonk on the head from the fuming genie.

"Ow!" Tucker whined, clutching his head in pain.

"You fool! What were you thinking provoking the ape like that!"

"Me? What about him?!"

"It is a condition of the wish! All the guys would want to be with me, but I would care only for you!"

Tucker hastily covered her mouth and timorously looked around. Luckily, no one seemed to have picked up on Desiree's scolding.

He felt something slimy running up and down his palm. When he looked at Desiree, he realised she was licking the hand that covered her mouth.

"Waaah! Sick!"

"Do not do that again," Desiree swiftly replied, wiping her mouth as soon as she was able.

Tucker was a little glad that her submissive behaviour was diminishing, but he could do without the bullying.

"I am not bullying you. Hitting you on the head was my way of showing concern, and I don't think you are as disgusted with me practically kissing your palm as you let on."

"..."

"..."

How did she know that?

They both stared at each other, wide-eyed.

"How did you..?"

"... I am not sure."

"Don't tell me it's another side-affect of the wish."

"I said that I'm not sure!"

"... Let's just get you to the principal before anything else weird happens."

After they completed the task of visiting the principal, Tucker and Desiree went to class.

"Wait, are you in the same class as I am?" Tucker asked as they stood at the door.

"Yes. I think we had already established that in the principal's office," Desiree said botheredly.

"... How were you able to do that? You know, enrol in Casp-"

"There you are!" a teacher said as she opened the door. "You're late, Tucker Foley."

"Ba! I'm sorry, Ms Kinslet!" Tucker sputtered.

"I had to hold class because of... Who are you?" Ms Kinslet examined.

"I am Desiree. I've trans-"

"Oh, right, the transfer student. Come in."

Desiree's brow twitched. She did not feel happy with being interrupted.

"Class! We have a new student today!" Turning to Desiree, Ms Kinslet gave her the go-ahead. "Introduce yourself."

Desiree nodded and turned to the classroom. "Good morning. My name is Desiree. I transfered from Egypt to Amity Park."

"Where in Egypt?" a random student questioned.

"I do not feel inclined to tell you."

"Okay. Desiree, choose any seat you want."

Most of the males directed her to empty seats that were near them. Some did it subtly with a cool atmoshpere, others did it desperately with physical shoving.

Tucker went to his seat and sat down, looking tired from the morning's fiasco.

Desiree frowned, there wasn't any space for her near her boyfriend since both sides of Tucker's desk were taken.

"I want to sit next to Tucker," Desiree said, deciding to voice out her thoughts.

The was a collected sharp entake of breaths.

"But he's a loser!" one of the students said in shock.

Tucker gave no indication that he was affected with what the guy said. Desiree couldn't feel any negative emotion from him.

That was strange.

The male on Tucker's left stood up. "It's cool, you can have my seat."

Desiree knew the power she had over almost every male in the classroom, the murmurs of her beauty and their interests assaulted her ears. They all wanted her, with the exception of Danny. It must have been his love for Sam that was causing him to be immune to her allure.

Ignoring the jealousy of the girls and flirtatious ogles from the men, Desiree strutted and bewitchingly sat next to Tucker. She took in his stare and felt her body heat up from his gaze.

Tucker quickly looked away, suddenly realising where he was. God, what the hell was going on with him?

Noticing the effect she had on her partner, Desiree came to a startling divulgement. She was human again. She was actually alive. Desiree had been so upset with being subjected to service by her own magic to notice. She could breath and feel.

She didn't really know what to think of it.

The last time she was alive, she died of a brocken heart, making her the ghost that she had been a few hours ago. Now, she was among the living again which meant...

She could love again...

And hate again.

Being a ghost made feelings much more easier to deal with, they were usually platonic anyway, but now it was going to be difficult. She not only had to worry about the magic controlling her behaviour, but actual feelings as well.

Actual attraction.

Could she be attracted to anyone? She doubted it. No one had ever been as kind and loving as her original master. The man was everything to her. She gave her heart and soul to him, only to be betrayed in the end.

No. She will never love again. That she would make sure of.

The bell rang, signalling lunch time. Tucker found himself, for once, at the front of the line in the cafeteria.

"What would you have, sweety?" asked the lunch lady.

"A sandwich, some meatballs, and macaroni with cheese please!"

"My, you're hungry today, aren't you?"

"Yep," Tucker nodded excitedly.

"Here you go".

Tucker looked at his plate. It was some kind of slop. Tucker looked at the lady in confusion.

"The stuff you ask for is only exclusive to the popular table, Tucker. Sorry, but that's just how it is."

"B-But."

"Go, go. I have other students to deal with," the lady said dimissively.

Tucker's shoulder's sagged as he made his way to his usual table. Suddenly, his plate was knocked out of his hands, and the content spilled on the floor.

"Whoops, sorry, Foley. I slipped," Dash laughed as he made his way to the popular table.

Tucker sighed. Looks like no lunch today.

Sam, Danny and Desiree soon joined him. They had witnessed what happened and were not happy about it.

"Hey, Tuck. I don't think I can eat this junk-"

"I know what you're trying to do, Danny, and you can stop. I'll just wait until after school to get something."

His stomach disagreed, voicing it's vehemence through rumbling.

Danny looked unsure of what to do. Tucker wasn't really a person to deny food, but he understood that he'd probably feel bad if he accepted.

"Are you sure, Tuck? I don't mind," Danny said.

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry anyways."

"You're lying," was Desiree's accusation, scowling at his dishonesty.

Tucker bristled, not sure what to say.

Desiree frowned at him and stood up. She started walking straight to the cafeteria lady.

"Move." She ordered a boy in the line.

"W-What? But I was here-"

"I said move."

The boy gulped and made a path for her.

"Now, deary," the lady started, "there is no such thing as seconds here."

"Tucker ordered food. You will give it to me."

Everyone looked at Desiree in stunned silence.

"Excuse me?" the lady queried warningly.

"You are not excused. Tucker ordered food and you did not give it to him."

"Tucker?" the lady called condescendingly. "Is this what you've been reduced to, letting girls fight your battles for you? I must have been mistaken when I thought you were a man."

Most students laughed at that. Tucker could do nothing but groan in embarrassment.

"And your tactic for picking on others is truly pitiful. What's the matter? Is your life so meaningless that you have to pick on children?

The entire cafeteria gaped at Desiree.

"Listen here, you-"

"No, you listen to me. Tucker is hungry and I will not tolerate anything else but co-operation from your part. Give me the food he ordered. Now."

The lunch lady stared hard at her, silently challenging the genie to try her luck.

"I will not sit by while you bully him. And I will not ask again."

The lunch lady glared at her, but Desiree did not falter. Her fire was resolute and she was not moving from her position.

It seemed like hours past as they stared down each other. Soon, the lunch lady's snarl broke into a smirk. "Oh dear. I like you very much."

The lady took out a plate and filled it with meatballs, macaroni with cheese and a few sandwiches. "I hope the boy knows how lucky he is to have someone as brave as you."

Desiree took the plate. "Thank you."

"You've got spunk, kid," the lady said. She leaned in closer so only Desiree could here what she said next. "Take care of that geek, will ya? I know I may not look like it, but I care for the kid."

Desiree nodded curtly. "It is my duty."

The lady stared at her in confusion then shook her head. "Kids... Whose next?"

"I want what Tucker's having!"

"Don't push your luck! He's an exception!"

"Aww man!"

"It aint fair! How come Tucker gets the hot exchange student?!"

Ignoring the gawking students, Desiree sat at her table and offered the meal to Tucker. "Here you go."

Tucker continued to gape at her. Hell, most of the cafeteria's occupants hadn't yet picked up their jaws from the floor. No one had ever, EVER, crossed swords with the lunch lady and lived to tell the tale.

Desiree fixed Tucker with a disturbed frown. She delicatley cupped his jaw and put it into place. "You'll catch flies like that."

That knocked Tucker out of his stupor. He looked at the food and then back at Desiree, too shocked to think coherently. "Umm... Thanks, Desiree. I'm grateful?"

She nodded her head while looking ahead of her. Even so, Tucker could still see a pink tint on her cheeks.

She was blushing?!

That was definitely new...

And he was sure that he was blushing too.

"I aim to please you."

Tucker was lucky he was the only individual who heard her murmur. If Sam and Danny weren't sitting across from him then he would be in big trouble.

"... Is something going on between you two?" Sam asked, being the first aside from Tucker to get over her shock.

"W-What? W-What makes you think that?! We just met, remember?!" Tucker stuttered with a nervous chuckle.

Sam narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Tucker was definitely hiding something.

Danny - who got over his shock - was also suspicious. For some reason, he felt like he met Desiree before. Well, his obvious choice of suspicion would be Desiree the ghost, but he didn't think it was possible for that Desiree to disguise herself as a living, breathing, human. Besides, shouldn't his ghost sense tingle if she really was a ghost? Her voice was even different. So, with little to go by, the ghost boy only found himself confused.

For her part, Desiree felt slightly dizzy. When Tucker had praised her and she felt his happiness, her stomach fluttered. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but the prospect was. The love she felt for him was wrong, really wrong. Although the feeling wasn't real, it was still effecting her in strange ways.

It would pass. It was only a matter of time before the magic wore off. She had to convince herself that everything would return to normal in the end.

Tucker was finding it difficult not to wither at the suspicious glares his friends were sending. He just needed to endure all this until the magic wore off. Only then could he finally have piece.

He had no idea of the hell he was about to experience.

A ghost was floating and looking over the streets of Amity Park with a wicked grin. Un-sheathing a guitar, the figure's grin turned even more feral.

"Oh, baby. Whose ready to rock with Ember? Everybody, that's who. You will all remember my name."

**Author's Notes: Since I got a lot of reviews for the first chapter in just a few hours (which had me squealing like an idiot) I decided what's a girl to do but give the readers what they wanted. What the hell, write more, Katy. I will be honest though, I am seriously lacking in some Danny Phantom knowledge here. I only watched like three or four episodes of the show and took things from there. I hope I'm doing a good job with what I got though. Once again, let me know what you guys think. On a side note, when I took away the T in Tucker's name and replaced it with a F then proceeded to read the story again, I laughed my butt off! Sorry, it was just an experiment, but you could try it yourselves.**


End file.
